


Worth The Pain

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Graphic description of birth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean, while wandering the hallways of the bunker, goes into labor and can’t get back to Sam.





	Worth The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the anonymous prompt: Dean's wandering the bunker, trying to speed up labor, but wants to return to his room. Unfortunately, he can't move anymore and winds up delivering in one of the hallways.
> 
> Art by: kamidiox

This was his first pregnancy and everything was so new to him and Sam. Hell, they had been shocked when they discovered it wasn’t food poisoning or the flu that had him throwing up, but their child growing inside him. Neither of them had any idea that he was a carrier; a man capable of conceiving and carrying a child. Their shock had quickly turned to joy when they heard the fluttering heartbeat of the child nestled inside his body. They were moved to tears at seeing their child for the first time during his sonogram. They had debated on finding out the sex of their child; Sam wanted to be surprised, while he had wanted to know. He had never been very good with waiting, and knowing that, Sam had given in to him. When the time had been right, their child finally revealed to them that they could decorate the room they had chosen as a nursery for a little boy. Again they had been moved to tears; a boy to carry on the Winchester name, just not the family business. That was one thing they had both agreed on. Picking out a name had been tortuous; he had wanted a sturdy, name like Jake, Brian, or even James. Sam had proposed names like Ashton, Milo and Winston. In the end, they had settled on Logan, a name they both had on their lists. 

But he was tired of being pregnant. He was uncomfortable, always exhausted and he couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep in, while Sam, as soon as his head hit the pillow was out like a light - lucky bastard. That was where Sam was, blissfully asleep in their bed, while he was walking the halls of the bunker trying to speed up his labor. At first, he hadn’t known what was happening, thinking the twinges he had been feeling were nothing more than the normal aches and pains of his changing body, so he hadn’t bothered with waking Sam. Now, he knew the difference as he was wracked with agonizing pain, wishing he had shaken Sam awake. He groaned as another contraction ripped through his body, bringing him to his knees. He clutched at his tightening swollen belly and tried to get back up onto his feet. “Oh, fuck!” he cried as one contraction rolled into another. He could feel himself breaking out into a sweat and struggled to stand. He placed a sweat-dampened hand on the wall, using it as leverage, only to slip back down. “No,” he said with a shake of his head when his water broke, soaking his sweatpants and the floor. “This can’t be happening,” he yelled out. All he wanted was to return to their room, to have Sam by his side, helping him through the birth of their child. He did his best to scoot himself out of the mess, letting his tired body rest for a moment. He knew he had to get up, he couldn’t continue to lie on the floor. He tried to roll onto his side with the intention of getting himself onto his hands and knees and then upright. If that didn’t work, he could at least crawl to Sam, he hoped. He rocked to the right, or at least he tried. He could barely move. He let his head thump against the floor as tears sprang to his eyes in frustration when the realization hit him that he wasn’t going anywhere. He felt like a turtle on its back, unable to right itself. He was about to give birth in one of the bunker’s hallways, on the floor. “Sa . . . Sam!” he called out, needing him by his side. He wasn’t sure he could do this without him. He knew for damn sure he didn’t want to. When he didn’t get a response, he slammed his fists down against the cold hard floor. His breathing was coming in gulps and gasps as contractions hit him, one after the other, seeming to never give him a moment to fill his lungs with air or to rest. He knew he had to get his breathing under control or he’d end up hyperventilating and possibly passing out. Once he had achieved that goal, he reached down to work his sweatpants off. He didn’t get them very far before he screamed in pain from another contraction.

Groggily Sam reached out to touch Dean with the desire to rub his hand over his pregnant belly. When his hand hit the cold sheet his eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around their bedroom. “Dean?” he called out, wondering where he was. Concerned with not hearing Dean respond to him, he swung his legs off the bed and stood to his full height. “Dean!” he called as he walked out of their bedroom in search of his pregnant lover. He made his way into the kitchen, hoping Dean was just getting a drink or something to eat, only to find the darkened room empty. He walked back into the hallway, ready to return to their bedroom when he heard a scream of pain coming from the other side of the bunker. He took off running in that direction. Rounding a corner, he stopped short at the sight in front of him, Dean lying on the floor. “Dean!”

Hearing Sam’s voice, Dean raised his hands up to him. “Sam . . ." he managed to get out before he gasped in pain.

“Oh my God, Dean, you’re in . . .” Sam started to say and then he was cut off by Dean.

“Labor, yeah, I know,” Dean huffed out. “Can’t. . . get up . . . contractions . . . too painful. Help,” he begged.

“Okay, don’t . . .” Sam let his words die on his lips when he saw the murderous look on his brother’s face. 

“Swear to God . . . if you tell me not to move . . . I’m gonna punch you in the nuts!” Dean screamed as another contraction hit him. 

“I’ll be right back,” Sam said as he turned and ran back the way he had come from. He needed to get towels, blankets, anything he could use to make Dean as comfortable as possible and to aid in the birth of their son and to clean up with afterward. 

Returning with what he had found, he sidestepped the mess on the floor and knelt by Dean’s side. Gently he lifted his head and placed a rolled-up towel underneath for support. “Okay, I’m gonna help you with your sweatpants and then place a blanket underneath,” he explained and watched as Dean shook his head in understanding. He gripped the waistband and dragged them off of Dean’s hips, past his thighs and off his legs. He helped Dean to lift his hips up so he could get the blanket under him as best he could so he wasn’t lying naked on the cold floor. He moved down his body to kneel between his legs. He placed a few towels in front of him and then gently he pushed Dean’s legs open, planting his feet on either side of his thighs. “Okay, guess we’re gonna do this here,” he announced. 

“You think?” Dean let out another scream of pain and then gulped for air. “Gotta push, hurts so much.” 

“Wait, let me check,” Sam said and then ducked his head to look between Dean’s parted legs.

“Check? Check for what?” Dean yelled out in exasperation and then yelped when he felt Sam’s fingers prodding at his birthing canal. “Sam . . .”

“Okay, the birthing canal is fully formed and I can see our son’s head. Go ahead and push,” Sam said, his voice thick with awe. He was not only about to witness the birth of their son, but he was about to aid Dean in bringing him into the world. He had done his research, reading whatever he could get his hands on, needing to be prepared, for just this scenario. Not the part where Dean was about to give birth in the hallway, but for when Dean was ready to give birth at home. Neither of them had wanted for their son to be born in a hospital. They were too exposed there, knowing anything supernatural wanting to get at them could do so by hurting their child. 

Dean couldn't have fought against the desire to push, even if Sam had told him no. Lifting his head and shoulders off the makeshift pillow, he bore down, pushing until he was red-faced and out of breath. Exhausted after only the first push, Dean dropped his head back down, panting in pain. “Oh, God,” he yelled as another contraction hit, coupled with the urge to push. Again he pushed and then dropped his head down, trying to rest before he had to push again.

Sam ran his hands along Dean’s knees and then looked between his legs to check his progress. “He's crowning,” he said as he looked up and into Dean’s pain contorted face.

“I can't . . .” Dean breathed out.

“You're doing so well,” Sam said in an attempt to encourage Dean.

“Fuck you!” Dean screamed and then pushed again. He let his upper body fall back as he caught his breath. He just needed to rest for five minutes. But his body and their baby had other ideas. He felt another contraction and the urge to push. He screamed as their son’s head breached the opening of his birthing canal. It felt like he was being ripped apart. The burning pain was unbearable but he forced himself to keep pushing until he couldn't, knowing their child was worth the pain he was enduring.

Sam tore his eyes away from Dean’s face to look between his legs, needing to check his progress. “His head is out, now comes the hard part . . .”

“What?” Dean looked at Sam, momentarily stunned before anger and pain had him yelling, “Hard part? What the fuck do you think is going on here, Sam? Do you think I'm having tea and crumpets? I'm pushing a fucking watermelon out of a hole the size of a grapefruit!”

“I just meant his shoulders, once those pass, I should be able to pull him free,” Sam responded in a soft voice. He knew where Dean's reaction had come from. He was tired and in pain and he wouldn’t take his outburst personally. 

Dean offered an apologetic smile and then could only nod and grunt in pain. He knew if he opened his mouth, even to apologize, he’d be screaming again and he didn’t think he’d be able to stop because of the pain he was in. 

Sam placed one hand under the baby’s head for support and used his other to gently coax the rest of him out. He heard Dean’s grunts as he continued to help by pushing him out. “Okay, you can stop. He’s out.” He placed the newborn on one of the towels and grabbed the scissors to cut the umbilical cord before he wrapped him up to keep him warm.

“Sam, is he . . .” Dean started to say anxiously, only to be cut off as the sound of their son’s first cry filled the air, bringing tears to his eyes. He looked at Sam to see that he was also crying as he cradled their son.

“He’s . . . he’s beautiful,” Sam whispered, looking down at their child. He looked up to see Dean’s face covered in tears and then back down at their child. He heard Dean speaking softly, asking to hold their son. “Yeah, here he is,” he said as he shuffled closer to place Logan on Dean’s chest. 

Reaching out, Dean wrapped his arms around Logan, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, trying to get his emotions under control as he held their child for the first time. He started to relax, only to feel his body tense as another contraction hit him. He bit his bottom lip, hoping the pain would pass, when it didn’t, he grunted in pain, “Sam, gotta push . . .”

Sam drew his eyes off of Dean holding Logan and moved back between his legs. “Yeah, you’ve got to pass the placenta, then you’re done,” he explained as Dean’s eyes widened in shock. 

Dean nodded his head in understanding and then started to push, while not letting go of Logan. He grunted and groaned through the pain, not wanting to scream out for fear of startling the newborn. When he was finally done, he slumped against the makeshift pillow, panting. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go get some warm water to clean you and Logan with,” Sam explained as he stood. With a lingering glance to Dean and Logan, he disappeared down the hallway. He returned a few minutes later holding a large bowl filled with warm soapy water, a few washcloths, a diaper, and more towels. His eyes rested on the sight before him and sucked in a breath. Dean was lying there, he had his eyes closed, with a slight smile on his lips as Logan suckled from him. It was one of the most beautiful things he had seen, aside from Dean writhing underneath him when they were making love. “Dean, I’m just gonna wash you,” he said as he knelt between Dean’s legs and placed the bowl down. He heard Dean hum in response, not bothering to open his eyes. He submerged one of the washcloths in the water, wrung it out, and then began to wash Dean, working slowly and gently until he was as clean as he was going to get. “Okay, I need to clean Logan.” 

Dean felt Sam’s hands on him, working the washcloth down his legs and then between them before moving to wash his face and neck. It was soothing and he felt himself begin to relax into Sam’s soft touches. He opened his eyes when he heard Sam telling him he needed to clean Logan. Gently he lifted the child from his chest and heard him mewl in protest. 

Sam placed Logan on Dean’s stomach, unwrapped him, and washed him before diapering him. He swaddled the newborn in a clean towel and handed him back to Dean. “I’m gonna go dump this out and then get you up and to our bed.” He disappeared down the hallway with the bowl only to return a few minutes later after washing it out and cleaning his own hands. “Okay, let’s get you up and then into our bed,” he said as he crouched down next to Dean. 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean replied wearily. He felt Sam place his hands around his biceps and slowly pushed him up until he was sitting, with Logan clutched to his chest. He did his best to help Sam get him onto his feet, not even thinking of putting Logan down for a moment. Now that Logan was here, there was no way he would not do his best to protect him. Once he was standing, he leaned into Sam, allowing him to guide him slowly to their bedroom.

Sam helped Dean into their room and left him leaning against the doorframe while he placed several towels on the bed for Dean to lie on. Taking Dean by the elbow, he walked him over to the bed and then took Logan from him as he climbed in and got himself comfortable. After placing Logan back in his arms, he kneeled between Dean’s legs to check how he was doing after giving birth. The birthing canal was red, and raw looking, but that was to be expected after giving birth. It would close over within a day or so, as if it had never been there. They would just have to make sure the area was kept clean so Dean didn’t develop an infection. “Everything looks good. Can I get you anything?”

Closing is eyes, Dean murmured sleepily, “No, I’m good.” Any energy he had was long gone after giving birth. He felt the bed move as Sam got up and then felt his lips on his forehead. He heard Sam telling him he needed to clean the hallway and he’d be back as soon as he was done. He nodded, opened his eyes, and reached out to grab Sam’s hand, stopping him from walking away. He pulled him down and carded his fingers through his hair before kissing him. “I love you,” he murmured against Sam’s lips. 

Sam gave Dean a dimpled smile and kissed him again. He nipped at Dean’s bottom lip before resting his forehead against Dean’s. “I love you, too. Thank you for giving me our son.” He pulled away to place a soft kiss on Logan’s head before walking out of their room to deal with the task of cleaning the hallway. 

With hooded eyes, Dean watched as Sam left the room and then looked down to the child in his arms. He felt him stir and heard him mewl. “Hungry?” He helped Logan latch on to one of his nipples and felt the slight tug as he began to suckle. He smiled down at him as his fingers ghosted over his soft cheek. He settled himself against his pillows, closed his eyes, and sighed in contentment. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there like that when he felt the bed dip and opened his eyes to find Sam crawling into bed next to him. He gave him a tired smile. 

“How are you doing?” Sam asked. “Is he latching on without any problems?” He heard Dean hum in response and smiled. “Good, why don’t you try and get some rest? Logan’s safe.” He gently placed his arm over Dean’s stomach, creating a safe and secure place for Logan to sleep between them, knowing there was no way Dean was going to let go of him that night. He watched as Dean closed his eyes and a few minutes later he heard Dean’s breathing even out, indicating that he had fallen asleep. He ran his fingers over Logan’s cheek and then kissed the soft skin. “You have no idea how loved you are. Or, how lucky you are to have Dean as your father. As your other dad, I’m going to stumble along the way, but just know you have two parents that love you more than anything.” He settled himself against his pillows to watch over his family, knowing there wasn’t anything he or Dean wouldn’t do for their son. 


End file.
